Walhart
Walhart (ヴァルハルト, Varuharuto, Valhalt in the Japanese version) is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kusumi Naomi http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara25.html in the Japanese version and by Richard Epcar in the English version. Profile Walhart is the emperor of Valm, the continent west of Ylisse, uniting the continent by force. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, Walhart has all but completed his conquest of Valm. During this conquest he took over Rosanne, leading Virion and Cherche to flee Valm to seek aid from Ylisse and Ferox. Walhart also attacked and took over Chon'sin, killing the parents of Yen'fay and Say'ri. He took the green gemstone, Vert, and brought it to Valm Castle. After Say'ri left Chon'sin to oppose Walhart, Yen'fay offered to ally Chon'sin with Valm as long as Walhart did not kill Say'ri. Walhart in turn made Yen'fay into one of his generals. With all of Valm under his control, Walhart decided it was time to invade the continent of Ylisse. However upon first contact in Ylisse, his forces were repelled back to Valm. Walhart sent numerous forces to hopefully stop the Ylisse and resistance forces, but with little success. However when Chrom's army makes the move to attack Valm to the north and Chon'sin to the south to give them time to capture Fort Steiger, both forces are crushed, though the fort is seized. In order to give Chrom time to defeat Yen'fay to the south, a small force lead by Basilio and Flavia decides to go north again and stall the Valm army. However a lone figure, Walhart, appears and singlehandedly kills nearly the entire force. Basilio stands up to the Conqueror and exchanges blows. Walhart is impressed by Basilio's strength, telling Basilio that only Yen'fay had survived more then a single hit from him. Though he manages to land a critical blow on Walhart, the Conqueror deals the final blow against the Khan. However with Chrom's army's victory over Yen'fay, Walhart prepares for their assault on his castle. Outside of the castle, he puts up a tremendous effort to crush Chrom's army, but is defeated and retreats to his castle. Inside upon hearing of Excellus' attempt to flee the castle in fear, he forces him to fight against Chrom's army. After taking down Excellus and Cervantes, Chrom attempts to parley with Walhart, but the conqueror refuses, saying that their skills with their blades should speak for them. After an intense battle between the two, the Conqueror is defeated, ending the Conquest of Valm. Though Walhart is portrayed as a major antagonist in the game, Validar later reveals that Walhart was trying to prevent Grima's resurrection, explaining Plegia's willingness to provide support for the invasion of Valm with ships and materials but not any soldiers. In his Paralogue, Walhart is revealed to have survived the battle between him and Chrom and seeks to grow even stronger. When he battles Chrom, he reveals that his heart no longer beats, but his life refuses to die. Chrom tells Walhart that if he defeats him this time, he must join Chrom's army to defeat Grima, and thus the two cross blades. Impressed by Chrom's overall strength after their battle and ridding the field of his own incredibly strong Risen soldiers, he asks Chrom how he can be stronger than he is. Chrom tells him that his power by himself is nowhere near Walhart's, but his true strength comes from his comrades. Walhart tells Chrom that he walks the path of the king while he himself walks the path of the conqueror. Though he is destined to walk alone by following this path, he keeps his word to Chrom and joins the army. After the war, rumors spread that Walhart left the world through the Outrealm Gate in search of new lands to conquer. He tries to convince Male Avatar to rethink his tactics for war in their support. He pushes his ideals that through conquest and unrelenting power, can total peace be achieved. Though the Avatar is quite adamant about Walhart's ideals, he does accept that he cannot win a war without death and casualties. Nevertheless the Avatar remains true to his beliefs and Walhart, since the fall into disgrace, knowing that his strength was bested by the Avatar's strategy. With the Female Avatar, he requests that she order him around like a servant, while the Avatar tries to convince him that everyone is an equal in the army. Walhart cannot change his views from his life as a conqueror. However as he works for the Avatar, she learns that Walhart truly sought to achieve peace, but he admits that his method was wrong in his opinion. He begins to wonder if he would have been a more benevolent monarch if he had the Avatar instead of Excellus for his army's tactician. Should the two proceed into an S-Support, Walhart has softened considerably, and realizes that he has fallen for the Avatar, wanting her to be his wife and to stay close to him to stay on the rightful path that can achieve the peace the world needs. Personality Walhart is an indomitable force, suited for a conqueror, destroying all who stand in his path to glory. He hates losing and turning his back to an enemy more than anything and believes that through power and calculated ruthlessness, can the world be united and usher an era of peace. While he holds down his opposition by force, he has the charisma needed to lead a country and sway others to join his cause. He is extremely perceptive of others, knowing already of Excellus' schemes long before Chrom's army attacks Valm Castle. He is said to be the second coming of the founder of the Valmese Empire, but he lacks compassion, or so it would seem. From his support with the female Avatar, it is revealed that he truly sought peace, but along the way he strayed from the path into a quest for power. He is strict and is hard to understand due to the way he talks, but becomes easier to understand after joining Chrom. He does, however, have the capacity to give praise to those who have earned his respect, such as Chrom, the Avatar, and Basilio. He is the biggest promoter of vegetarianism in the army. His birthday is September 14. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 19: Enemy. Walhart must be defeated, but has to battle Chrom at least once to be recruited. Base Stats Chapter 19 |-|Normal= *'' - Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard= ''* - Dropped when defeated. |-|Lunatic= *'' - Dropped when defeated. Chapter 20 |-|Normal= ''* - Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard= *'' - Dropped when defeated. |-|Lunatic= ''* - Dropped when defeated. Paralogue 19/Playable |-|Normal= *'' - Dropped when defeated, joins without. |-|Hard= ''* - Dropped when defeated, joins without. |-|Lunatic= *'' - Dropped when defeated, joins without. ++ - Forged, Might +8 and Hit +20. Joins without. Growth Rates |120% |80% |20% |50% |50% |45% |55% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | +4 | -2 | 0 | -1 | -1 | +4 | -2 |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Walhart is his father) Class Sets *Conqueror *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall As an Enemy Character Walhart is an incredible opponent and works similarly to Great Knights having high defense and strength and decent skill and speed. Normally exploiting his Armor and Mounted weaknesses would be optimal, but his skill Conquest prevents this. It is best to fight him carefully as he can decimate anyone with poor avoid and defenses. His first battle will have him equipped with Sol meaning that he can be safely attacked from a distance by magic due to his moderately low resistance. However his second involves his personal Axe, Wolf Berg, which has an incredible damage output and is the strongest throwing axe in the game and second most powerful axe in the game; tied with Helswath and only surpassed by Hauteclere. Longbows are a great way to safely stay out of Walhart's range in his second battle, but given his high defense, speed, and skill, especially on harder difficulties, this may be difficult to even dent his health all while leaving that archer vulnerable if the player is not careful. Regardless, Walhart will need careful planning to take down in his second battle and will require no less than your most powerful units to take down. In his third battle, he comes back even stronger, though much of the problems the player faced him the second battle will reappear, but should be much easier to handle since they will have six chapters at least to raise levels or even reclass a few times. On Hard, Walhart gains Aegis which makes taking him down with tomes harder and has a 1/4 chance in activating. Prescience is also added which gives him extra chances to hit and dodge during his turns and is especially dangerous during his second battle where he has Wolf Berg. On Lunatic, Walhart gains Pavise which makes taking him down with physical weapons near impossible and Rightful King which boosts the activation of both Pavise and Aegis so that it'll activate 50% of the time. As a Playable Character Base Class Walhart joins in after the main story has ended and is a powerful unit matched only by his difficulty in defeating in all chapters which he is faced. He comes in with moderately high stats of around 30 for most stats except Magic and Resistance. His own unique class Conqueror is similar to the Great Knight class boasting high strength and defense and modest speed skill and luck. However his resistance stat cap is moderately low so it's best to avoid magic units when using him. However he can easily mow through most units even with high stats in defense. His unique skill Conquest also rids him of his Armor and Mounted weaknesses which is a common thing amongst his class sets. Walhart joins at Level 30 and can start fighting in major battles from the beginning. With his Level at max it is recommended to start reclassing right away to build some skills especially since he can go straight into a second tier class. Luckily, his Sword, Lance, and Axe skills are already at A, letting him immediately use Brave Weapons, making his training a little easier in his other classes. He also has his trademark axe Wolf Berg, but should refrain from using this during training due to the limited usage, and should be used for the most important chapters when using him, as there is only 1 Wolf Berg in the game without DLC and will require Hammerne staffs to replenish durability if you do not have DLC. Reclassing Walhart's two additional class sets are the Knight and Wyvern Rider lines. As a Knight, Walhart can enjoy the benefits of the heightened defenses and strength of the General for the cost of some speed, resistance and movement and the higher strength of the Great Knight at the cost of speed and skill. Walhart's Conquest will also prevent bonus damage from these classes' armor weaknesses. Walhart can grab Pavise to make him an even harder physical unit to take down through conventional direct weapons, Luna as an attack skill, and Dual Guard+ since his only support is with the Avatar, meaning he will need a boost if he is Paired Up with anyone else. As a Wyvern Rider, with the improved mobility with no terrain effects, Walhart becomes a much more traversable unit. As a Wyvern Lord he is much stronger and defensive but loses some speed, skill, and resistance in the process. As a Griffon Rider Walhart is more skillful and faster, but sacrifices some strength and defense. All in all Walhart makes a decent Wyvern Rider unit. However, his defining skill, Conquest, becomes completely useless in the Wyvern Lord class and less useful in the Griffon rider class. Quick Burn, Lancebreaker, Swordbreaker, and Deliverer are great skills for Walhart to pick up from these classes to make his role as a frontal assault character more definitive. Quotes Enemy Battle Vs. Chrom (Chapter 19) '''Walhart:' Why do you resist me, little Prince? Chrom: You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace. Walhart: I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know... Chrom: There is no justification for what you've done. Walhart: By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'? Chrom: You cannot— Walhart: Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy. Chrom: Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve. Walhart: Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting! Vs. Say'ri Say'ri: Walhart! Walhart: Hmm? The princess of Chon'sin? It's a wonder you still live. Say'ri: I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day with no respite in sight? Walhart: Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence. Say'ri: Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one. Vs. Chrom (Chapter 20) Chrom: Walhart! Walhart: Prince... Chrom: Will you surrender? Walhart: Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy. Chrom: It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength...So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined with us. Walhart: ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world! Chrom: No! ...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear. Walhart: You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness! Chrom: Wrong. Not weakness-strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all of your conquests... Walhart: And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace! Chrom: Emm, I tried... Vs. Chrom (Paralogue 19) Chrom: Walhart! You survived?! Walhart: My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! Chrom: The war has ended, Walhart! We've no reason left to fight. Walhart: We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! Chrom: That's utter nonsense! The fell dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so set on battle, then fight at my side! Walhart: Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. Chrom: Then let's strike him down together. Walhart: Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! Chrom: *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! Event Tile *"What's this? Ha ha, an item! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!" (item) *"I have no need of rest. Every moment can be another step toward my ultimate victory." (exp) *"I have trained more. Complacency is weakness-- I will never stop training." (train) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"You look happy enough to conquer continents. What is the occasion?" (happy) *"Tell me. How is it you fill your time when you're not slaying foes?" (free time) *"Do you ever dream of great things? The road to glory is paved with grand designs." (dreams) *"You know, you've grown very skilled. I could use one with your talents on the battlefield." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Is that so? I would sooner leave my current disposition to your feeble imagination." (happy) *"When I'm not fighting, I'm training for the next fight. It is all that I live for." (free time) *"Dreams? ...Once I sought to rule the world. Now I dream only of greater strength." (dreams) *"Me, help you? Very well! Just see you don't squander the advantage." (team up) Asking - Married *"Avatar, stay close to me when we fight. None shall harm you, I swear it." (promise) *"My star, your beauty never ceases to amaze. I am proud to be your husband." (compliment) *"Perhaps I don't say it enough, Avatar, but... I love you." (love) *"What have you there, my star? A secret, perhaps?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I will be with you there and always, as I have vowed to do." (promise) *"Trying to make the Conqueror blush? Ha! If any woman can do it, it's you." (compliment) *"... My heart is yours as well." (love) *"This? Just a trinket I plucked from among the rabble. I hope it pleases you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come, let us spar! We shall see how strong the Conqueror's blood runs in you." (train) *"I admire your late-night bouts with studying, but you must rest for battle." (concern) *"Speak, and you shall have all you desire. What may your father win for you?" (gift) *"Morgan, spin me a tale from the future. How did you spend your days?" (story) Replying - Child *"Pah! You think to challenge me? Very well. Show your father how far you have come!" (train) *"You needn't worry. My complexion is pale by nature." (concern) *"I need neither gifts nor sentiment. The fierce blood in your veins is tribute enough." (gift) *"I simply...conquered. Power was my justice, my everything. I brought the world to new depths of terror. I let it... intoxicate me. You will need strength like mine in these trying times. Try to wield it wisely." (story) Level Up *"A Conqueror's role is to dominate, after all!" (6+ stats up) *"Yes... I am in fine form." (4-5 stats up) *"I balk at no conquest, great or small." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph... Barely perceptible." (0-1 stats up) *"Have I conquered... everything?" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I refuse no road to power!" Armory *"Save your gold. I will not be coddled." (buying) *"Hmph. Gold for the war is gold for Walhart." (selling) *"I have no need of a forge. I make my own strength." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What manner of future will Chrom mold? I look forward to discovering for myself..." (misc) *"I am always in top form, but today I have shattered even my high expectations!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Avatar. Have you finished your morning training already?" (morning) *"All finished your midday training, Avatar?" (midday) *"Avatar. Have you finished your evening training?" (evening) *"Avatar, are you still patrolling the camp at this hour?" (night) *"I hear it's your birthday, Avatar. Happy birthday." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"You've returned, Avatar. Did you dream of great things?" (morning) *"You've returned, Avatar. Will you join me for training?" (midday) *"You've returned, Avatar. Was your day as fruitful as mine?" (evening) *"You've returned, Avatar. Get some sleep. You need it." (night) *"I hear it's your birthday, Avatar. Happy birthday." (birthday) Roster The unforgiving man who forged the Valmese Empire. He loathes losers and cowards and sought to unite the world through absolute power (he's calmed down since...a bit.) The most devout vegetarian. Born on September 14th. Help Description Forger of the Valmese empire. Also known as the Conqueror. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Crush them all!" *"Are you worthy?" *"Prove yourself!" *"Let me!" *"Lead or be led!" *"Courage!" *"Stay close!" Dual Strike *"Another!" *"Mine!" *"Behold!" *"Craven!" Dual Guard *"None shall pass!" *"Try harder!" Critical *"Muhahahahaha!" *"Stand up and fight!" *"I am inexorable!" *"You shall fall to the wayside!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmph." *"A meager effort." *"Amusing." *"This is nature!" *"*sigh*" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I need no aid!" *"My gratitude." *"I approve." Defeated By Player/Enemy *"Defeat..." Death/Defeat/Retreat Possible Endings ; Walhart - The Conqueror : Walhart was said to leave this world in pursuit of new conquests. Some surviving legends go so far as to place him in the Outrealms, where he reputedly found a new continent to subjugate and rule. ; Walhart and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Walhart, above all else. Trivia *Walhart's official artwork depicts him wielding his personal weapon, the Wolf Berg. *Walhart's Conqueror model seems to have the absence of his cape despite that most of his artwork (including his map sprite) depicts him wearing it. *He seems to lack irises or pupils, only having pure white eyes. *Walhart's ability to inspire and lead is suggested to be unparalleled in his recruitment paralogue as he has banded a group of powerful, but usually mindless Risen in the area, under his own command. Gallery File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio, and Flavia. File:ValhartArt.jpg|Walhart in Chapter 19. File:Valhart confession.jpg|Walhart confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Valhartconfession.jpg|Walhart's full confession. File:WalhartParalogue.png|Walhart in Irreconcilable Paths. File:Valhart portrait.jpg|Walhart's portrait in Awakening. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters